1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of space applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of transmitting 3-D video signals using satellite ranging channels for space applications.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many space missions require three dimensional real time video transmissions. In the prior art, typically an elaborate camera system employing dedicated transponders and spacecraft antennas is linked through a relay satellite to a Tracking, Telemetry, and Control Station (TTC) in order to transmit the full color images related to a particular space mission. To implement this kind of three dimensional real time video transmission including full color images, a large amount of data should be transmitted at fairly high rate, typically at 12 Mbps even with data compression. The data compression process adds delay and the transmitted real time video images become pseudo-real time video images.
In addition, the transponder requires large amount of power to operate and a high spacecraft antenna pointing accuracy is necessary to implement this kind of three dimensional video transmission including full color images. However, the high spacecraft antenna pointing accuracy is very difficult to implement when the cameras are operating while the spacecraft is maneuvering.
What is needed is to significantly simplify the transmission of three dimensional real time video images from space to a (TTC) so that the transmission of images of space objects has a real time capability in certain cases and a high pointing accuracy of spacecraft antennas is not required.